eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Face
Space Face is a Eddisode of Eddsworld, following Hammer & Fail. It is the last episode made with creator Edd Gould, who passed away on the 25th of March 2012 due to leukemia. Part 1 was released on YouTube on June 2, 2012 and on Newgrounds on June 7. Part 2 was released on YouTube on November 26 and has yet to be released on Newgrounds. A complete version of Space Face combining both parts into one video was uploaded to deviantART on January 2, 2013. Plot The Eddisode 1 starts with Edd handling the controls of a ship, which is heading directly towards Earth. Edd yells to Tom to get the ships engine working, but Tom is shown lying unconscious on a control panel. Edd is unsure what to do, as he and Matt go careering toward Earth. Matt yells his trademark "Not the face!" line as they head toward their doom, and the opening plays before we see what happens next. Ten hours before the crisis in space, Edd and Tom watch Matt mow the lawn intently, in the hopes that he'll do something stupid. He suddenly disappears, and the next thing Edd knows, Tom vanishes too. He looks up in the sky to find an alien space craft hovering above his house. Edd then gets whisked instantly into the inside of a giant pod. As he regains his bearings, Matt presses his face against the glass, completely freaking out, saying an alien species abducted them and that they may eat their brains and he's to pretty to die when he gets zapped by a weapon from Tom, who thanks the alien for giving it to them. The alien reveals himself to be Commander Bai, and it turns out he is incredibly friendly; He even gives Edd and the others a tour of his ship. Commander Bai shows them his storage room, which is full of several pieces of advanced technology, such as a Normalizer gun, which makes Tom's eyes normal after Edd fires it, and a lazer gun, which burns off Tom's eyes once again, to his frustration. As he screams in pain (or from the realization that his eyes are gone again), Commander Bai leads them to a new room. Commander Bai shows the gang the room of desire, which is a special, dreamy-like white room that shows people the things they desire the most. Many copies of Matt then appear, which he states to be "beautiful." Edd's desire is apparently art, and he starts making creations, which come to life. He draws a butterfly and then a girl, which turned out bad. He draws a pair of prank glasses with a mustache, to disguise himself so the girl thinks that he is someone else and walks away. Edd then sees Tom before a Christmas tree and presents, and Edd thinks his desire is to celebrate Christmas, but it turns out his desire is to once again destroy Christmas. He pours gas around the tree and lights it on fire, to Edd's disappointment. Still in the room of desire, we see a slightly sad looking Commander Bai. Matt looks at a hologram of Commander Bai's home (which strongly resembles Earth) asking him what it is in which Commander Bai replies "Home...let's move on." Eventually, Edd and the others learn of the aliens and their lifestyle, and how they got in space. The aliens space craft energy stems off their good looks, but over the years, as they became older and more likely to drink alien booze, they became fatter and less attractive, losing energy in the process. They've been stuck in the vast galaxy for years, and that is how they became what they are today that now the aliens are fat, finding a way to get back home. Edd wonders what that has to do with them, and Tom shows him out the window of the ship, where the backyard of Edd's house is shown, where Matt did do something stupid after all, as he formed his face out of the lawn's grass, Edd and Tom frown as they look at the face, which likely attracted the attention of the aliens. In part 2,Commander Bai then tells Edd and Tom that Matt's portrait in the grass (the "vanity beacon" as they call it) was strong enough to reach them, so now they believe that Matt is the key to getting them home. After Matt zaps Edd with a voice changer, he stops to admire his work. The vanity drive soon regains its power due to his admiration of himself, but Matt becomes so infatuated with himself that it overpowers the ship and launches the crew into the deepest corners of space. Once the power has gone down Commander Bai is like mad with the three and takes Edd, Matt, and Tom on the 'final part of the tour' to the garbage disposal bay where he reveals that he and his crew are going to get rid of them. Commander Bai's crew members lock themselves inside the disposal unit and abandon the ship, killing themselves, leaving Edd and the gang aboard to joyride through space. After their fun is done, Edd, noticing he's out of Cola, decides that it's time for them to go home. While trying to figure out the controls, the ship loses the last of its power and prepares to crash into Earth. Edd screams to do something and Matt and Tom try to find a button to stop the ship. Edd finds a taser like rod and tells Matt to "try using this." Matt tries to ask Tom if he knows what it's for, but electrocutes Tom and causes him to be knocked unconscious (or possibly fell back in that chair in shock and was knocked unconscious when he hit his head on the table) This leads back to what happened in the beginning of Space Face Part 1, Matt cries out for the protection of his face, which gives the ship enough power for Edd to pull the brakes and stop the ship from crashing. The gang hangs out inside the ship to look back at their adventure. Edd points out that Tom has been quiet for some of the time and Tom says that "he's very ''drunk." He compliments Matt saying he's "alright", and Matt becomes so overjoyed by this comment the ship becomes overpowered again and explodes. Part 1 A script-reading of Space Face: Part 1 was performed at the London MCM Expo on 26th May 2012. The full animation was released on YouTube on June 2, and on Newgrounds two days later. Video Part 2 Space Face: Part 2 was released on November 26th. Originally supposed to be a collaborative video with guest animators Chris O'Neill (OneyNG), Zach Hadel (psychicpebbles), Harry Partridge (HappyHarry), Arin Hanson (Egoraptor), and Yotam Perel (LazyMuffin), Tom figured that this would've taken months and months of completion. So the entire project was handed to Paul ter Voorde to animate. Video Gallery Trivia *Space Face: Part 1 marks the last episode in the Eddsworld series featuring animation and voice talents provided by Edd Gould, as Edd passed away before he could complete the rest of the episode. Paul ter Voorde has since been called in to finish the rest of the episode as well as Part 2 (and to become the show's new overall lead animator), and Tim Hautekiet had been cast as the new voice of Edd (for the rest of the series as well). **Space Face is also the second two-part episode to be released in the series overall, the first being Hammer & Fail. ***The Zombeh Attack series and the Zanta Claws series do not count as multiple-part episodes, since each episode in each series is considered a sequel to the previous episode. *Eduardo, Mark and Jon make their third overall appearances in this episode (the first two being Hammer & Fail Parts 1 and 2). *Part 1 spawned a mini-meme involving the lights over Edd flickering off, signifying when Edd died in the production. * When the animator changed from Edd to Paul, the handle bars/steering wheel on the space shuttle changes. *This eddisode's animation style changed 4 times, due to Gould's passing. *This is the first episode not to be entirely animated by Edd Gould *Paul stated in a youtube comment in 2012 that he was having a real hard time trying to match Edd's style for the rest of Space Face. The comment was responded to negatively by the Eddsworld Community, with people confusing it for him making fun of Edd's style. * B-Monster makes a cameo in Edd's house fence. * The episode's title is a parody of the video game ''Space Ace. * In Part 2, when the spaceships is starting to falling down, Edd says "Guys! We have a problem!", it's a possible reference to the famous sentence "Houston, we have a problem". Visuals Part 1 *Paul holding a laser and a dead Hellucard holding a sign saying 'Ey Head' can be seen in spacesuits during the opening credits, also revealing Hellucard as Canadian. *After the title sequence of the Eddisode, Tom's trousers are dark blue but change to black at 1:04, and are black in the intro video. They stay black for every episode afterwards. *When in the backyard, Edd and Tom are drinking Coke and Smirnoff, their signature drinks. *When Edd sees the spaceship, you can see bear traps on the roof, from Zanta Claws. *In the DeviantArt version at the gravity clip you'll see the bug that Matt "murdered" in Zanta Claws is still under his shoe. *In the storage room there is many references to other media, such as: **The Portal Gun and Companion Cube from Portal and Portal 2. **The heads of C-3PO and R2-D2 along with Han Solo's costume and pistol from Star Wars. **The head of a Dalek, the Tenth Doctor's hand, and the Ninth and Eleventh Doctor's Sonic Screwdrivers from Doctor Who **The Ark of the Covenant from the Indiana Jones **The book "How to Cook for Forty Humans" from The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror I: Hungry Are the Damned **The Cooker that lives on the moon from Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out **A red uniform with a hole burnt through it from Star Trek **A spacesuit and a Tension Sheet from Red Dwarf **A picture frame with "Klattu Verata Nikto" written on it from The Evil Dead ''series, and is also similar to the letters on Tord's grave in Zombeh Attack 2 (the original said "Klattu Barrata Niktu) **A pile of Kryptonite from ''Superman **The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (the book with the words "Don't Panic" written on its cover) **The head of Twiki from Buck Rodgers in the 25th Centuary **An identity disc from Tron **A predator mask from the movies Predator, Predator 2, Predators and A.V.P. and A.V.P.R. **A Magic 8 ball **A sign saying Section 51, parodying Area 51 **A basketball, which may be referencing the movie Space Jam **A Tomee Bear **A box of Moon Boots **A Ghostbusters jumpsuit *At 2:58, if you look very closely, you see that the light flickers off over Edd (signifying the last few frames Gould animated before he died) as an alien with a rectangle eyebrow, reminiscent to Paul's famous eyebrows, walks by. *During the flashback, a cat in a space suit is seen out the window, referencing the space cats from MovieMakers. *'Goof: '''When Edd and Tom look out the window and see Matt's face on the lawn, the front of the lawnmower should have been facing the fence, not the back. *On the Newgrounds version, the '10 Hours Earlier' title at the beginning doesn't appear. *In the desire room, Matt is seen surrounded by copies of himself (metaphor for his desire of loving himself), possibly a reference to Hello Hellhole in Matt's personal hell when he is surrounded by multiple Edds. Part 2 * When Matt zaps Edd with a voice changer, he stars making computer/video game sound effects as well as making a face almost exactily like in the Eddsworld 404 Animation. *There are several parts of the video where Matt's mouth widens as far as that of the characters featured in the ''Wallace & Gromit ''series of films. *When the guys blow up a planet, it's the same planet as the one they charged through at warp speed. *In the garbage disposal unit, a broken down WALL-E from the Disney-Pixar film of the same name, the head of Bender from ''Futurama and a very badly drawn picture of Paul can be seen as well (a joke that originated from a fan-posted Paul drawing on deviantART). The Bender head could possibly be poking at the fact that Futurama ''was one of Edd Gould's favorite TV shows. **Notice how there is also a cigar behind Bender's head, referring to how he smokes in the show. **A raygun can also be seen that looks very similar to the ones used by the aliens in the game "Alien Hominid", or by the alien in "Castle Crashers". *When the aliens point guns at Edd and Matt, one gun was named "The Big Bang." The gun below was named "The Somewhat Smaller Bang" *Before the gang comes across Eduardo and his bunch, the TARDIS from ''Doctor Who ''floats by in the background. *When Edd and the gang are having their laser fight on the ship, Tom shoots Matt with the same gun held by Future Edd in WTFuture. *When Tom is electrocuted by Matt, for a split second, he shapeshifts into his original design (with the monobrow and the three spikes in his hair). In the TV movie series finale of the show ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''(''Ed Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show), the character Ed is shocked by a joy buzzer and shapeshifts into various outfits worn throughout the course of the show (he even has a monobrow). * When Matt has made the power source full; The percentage shows the number “9,001” witch is was also seen in tickets in the arcade in Spares and it's based off the meme (IT'S OVER 9,000!!!!!!) **In some other frames, you may notice that Tom has eyes. *During the credits music, there is an interlude that plays the Eddsworld jingle and emphasizes Edd Gould's name in green. *Part 2 has yet to be uploaded on Newgrounds. *In the DeviantArt version, when Tom crashes into the ship's controls, a little bobblehead of Sergio Dominguez (TheCartoonistMan) falls off the panel. *When Tom gets shocked, if you pause for the right time, you can see words on his hair. These are the same words that are seen on the monkey machine in Spares, hinting that this version of Tom might be a clone. *If you see the girl that got blasted by the ships thrusters her shirt says Future Boing with a happy duck then when she becomes half skeletal it says Past Boing with a sad duck. This is a reference to Chris Bingham's vlog series "Past Bing/Future Bing". Goofs *When Commander Bai pushes the button in the garbage disposal unit, there are three other aliens that get sucked out of the ship with him, but when you see the garbage floating in space, there are only two aliens with him. *When the vanity beacon is nearly filled it resets after being filled by Matt. *While Tom mutters that he's drunk, he has blood on his face. It is missing later when he talks to Matt, then his face is covered with blood again. On the YouTube version of Part 2, when it shows the vanity drive urging out a bit of its power, the cockpit isn't shaking. In the complete version it is shaking. *Before the spaceship comes to a halt before crashing into the backyard, the lawnmower from Part 1 has disappeared. Cultural References *Commander Bai's spaceship goes to England and have airplane but it is belongs to Scottish is similar to Airplane in ABC Monsters. Complete *The completed version corrects most of the colors of both parts for consistency (Edd uses his color scheme from Part 2, Tom and Bai use theirs from Part 1). The only coloration that stays unchanged is Matt's hoodie color. *All the goofs from Part 2 were corrected in the deviantART completed version. *The intro for the episode is the same one as the Eddsworld Intro music video. *A YouTube version can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4y4xYe1UtCA. References Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld